My Last Chance Belle
by MilkyWayTwix
Summary: What if Jasper and Bella knew each other befre they were bth turned. But now you ask what happened. Maybe some secrets arent meant to be kept like some...
1. It Comes And Goes

My Second Chance Belle

Summary:Bella and Jasper meant everything to each other until he went to war. Will they see each other again and who has a mate? Who hates who and who still love? Will they survive instead of killing each other?

Bella-Pov

My name is Isabella Coplin and today I'm moving to Texas to, as my father says, "learn more about my family." But to tell you the truth, I really don't care. I'm sixteen and I wonder why he is worrying about our past?

I sighed as I moved my last box into our new house and looked around.

I walked into my dad's room where he was organizing boxes and knocked on the doorframe. He looked up.

"Papa I'm going to go for a walk if thats alright with you," I said.

"It's alright Bella. Go ahead." my father said, turning back to the boxes. I laughed at his antics and walked down the narrow road. I tripped on rock and I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. Strange, I thought. I opened my doe eyes to find...

Jasper-Pov

I had this strange feeling that something was going to happen today. I sighed. I walked to the kitchen to find my mother making lunch.

"Hello momma," I said, making her jump slightly.

"Jasper, son. Are you ok?" My mother looked at me strangely eyebrows kniteed, trying to figure out what it was.

"Yes mother, why wouldn't I be," I asked. My mother had always had a sixth sense about herself.

"Nothing son. You just seem happy." I laughed silently to myself.

"Honey, the cat hasn't been back for a while, mind finding her for me," She asked, turning back to the lunch. I headed out on a path that I usually saw her on. When I happened upon not the cat, but an angel-like being, I stopped in my tracks.

3 YEARS LATER

"Jasper, stop!" My gorgeous angel laughed, her hair falling around her face.

"No, I'm going to get you," I called playfully.

"This is childish! We are eighteen and you're playing hide and seek." She said, laughing under her breath.

"No...this isn't childish" I said catching her from around the waist and nibbling her softly on the ear. "I love you Bella," I whispered.

" I love you too," I sighed as she turned around to face me and looked into her doe eyes. I knew I had to tell her sooner or later.

"Bella, " I said, sounding distressed.

"Jasper..."She said, mimicking me.

"I'm leaving." She looked confused, her eyebrows knitting themselves in the middle of her forehead.

"What do you mean," she said, blinking as if that would do the same as a pinch to wake her from a dream.

"I got the letter yesterday. I'm going off in the war. I'm sorry my Belle, but I have to go." Tears were pooling on her lash line now.

"No Jasper you can't!" She screeched, the tears spilling over.

"I'm sorry." This wasn't my choice, my father wanted this, not me. I wanted to scream those exact words to him but I couldn't. I don't know what happened but I just couldn't.

"No Jasper," she cried for a moment and then looked up, "When?"

"What do you mean when Belle?" I pulled her to my chest and placed my head onto hers and sighed as I smelled her strawberry scented hair. I'll miss waking up in the morning with her in my arms but I have to.

"When are you leaving," I stifled a sob and looked into her eyes and said, "tomorrow."

"No! No! No!" My Angel cried and dropped to the floor.

"It's just for 9 months. I'll be back I promise," I attempted to soothe her.

"You promise?" She asked. I smiled and nodded and she kissed me.

Bella- Pov

Today is the day my Jaz was leaving me. Today was the day my life, heart, soul and who my existence revolved around was leaving. I went downstairs with my white dress on and walked to my beautiful Jaz standing there. "Hey Jaz."I whispered.

"Belle I'm leaving now." He said. I choked on a sob. He held my face with the palm of his hand and he had small tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and kissed him. "Belle I'll be back and when I do, we will get married and start a family and buy a little house with a white picket fence" I smiled at the prospect of the future.

He looked down and said the words which I only heard lipped because of the rushing sound in my ears. He kissed me softly and then was off.

Three months later

I still feel the aching in my heart and miss him so much. We write often and there is a letter about every other day. Each time I get one, I can't help but smiling.

I was cleaning up in the kitchen when a knock came at the door. Opened it to a tall man. He was in an Army uniform.

"

Isabella Coplin," he said.

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry Ma'am but Jasper Whitlock has gone M.I.A." I froze as he handed me a box with his things. He nodded his head and left down the front walk.

I opened the box to find a ring and a letter and dog tags. I opened the note...

My Dear Belle,

Unfortunately if you are reading this, I have been declared Missing in Action. I hope that you never read this letter, but if you do, I have but one request, when I come home, will you marry me?

My throat got choked up as I thought about my Jasper and the fate that he maight not come back.

...Hundred years later...

"Bella were getting ready to go to school," David shouted downstairs.

"I'm coming..." I got up from my bed and threw one some jean shorts, a pair of pink gladiator heels, and a blue and white striped shirt and a white cardigan. I placed my hat on my head and pulled on the dog tags around my neck and placed my ring on the chain and went downstairs.

"Took you long enough!" Daniela laughed.

"Beauty needs time." I said and walked out to the garage. "Which car should we take," I asked my family.

"I think we should take the Ferrari," Shady said. I laughed at her. It was my car that she ALWAYS wanted to take when we moved to a new place due to being vampires.

"It only holds two people," I stated the obvious.

"Mitchy and I can take our Ducati's," David exclaimed.

"Fine by me," Daniela said. "Wait! There are three girls," She sighed in frustration, rubbing her temple slightly.

"Ride with me," Mitchy said shrugging.

We parted our separate ways each in our vehicles.

Forks High School wasn't hard to find with Michy and David leading. By the time we got there everyone snapped their head in our direction. _Everytime_, I thought, frustrated.

I shooed off the crowd and sighed. I took a sharp breath in and forze.

"Ya'll smell that," I asked.

"Vampires." Shady said in an empty, matter-of-fact voice.

"Wow Shady. Thanks for the obvious," Mitchy said to hissed at him, "what I'm just stating the truth."

"Whatever," Daniela said, "Lets get our schedules," She reminded us. She was always the calm one in our family. I laughed internally and we went to the front office.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank<strong> UndRestimated42 for helping me with this chapter and everything...

* * *

><p>I Would like to say if you have anything to say about this to tell me...<p>

* * *

><p><strong> ...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...<strong>


	2. Hundred Years

**Jasper- Pov**

A hundred years since I have seen Bella. My Bueatiful Belle.

I sighed and got ready for school. Ever since I became apart of the Cullen family I haven't done anything that I have wanted to do. Its always "_are you sure jasper_, _you could hurt a human_, _its not safe_, _you cant_." Alice...My Alice...She ugh..I dont even know how she is my Alice...She is a little...Ugh!

"Jasper hurry up!" Alice Screeched from downstairs.

"Im coming." I threw on some skinny jeans and blue and white plaid shirt and black converses. I went downstairs to _my wife _and family.

"Hurry up Jazzy-poo!" Alice screeched again. What the hell. Did she seriously just call me jazzy-poo! This chick has officially lost her mind. "Were taking the Volvo." She said and we walked out to the car.

"Jaz I serously dont know how to you can be with her." Emmett said sighing.. I shook my head and sighed. We drove to school in silence and when we got there I saw two Ducati's and a white Ferrari.

"Damn!" Rose exclaimed and expected the car and while me and Emmett went to the Ducatis'.

"This is so awesome!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Er...hello." I heard a voice say to Rose.

"What the shit." **(Lol what the shit :) i luv saying that!) **Someone exclaimed to me and emmett.

**Bella-pov**

"Hi we are the Swans." Daniella said nicely to the lady that is obessed with the color purple. I laughed and took out my i-pod and listened to Motivation by: Kelly Rowland or what ever her name was. I started humming and then we left the office to find some people inspecting our car. "Er...Hello." I siad to the blond.

"Ohh...Hi my name is Rosalie." She held out her hand.

I looked at her and said "Step away from my car." She looked at me and did what I told.

"I like you." She said smiling. I looked at her.

"Yeah we cool." I nodded and went to my family leaving _Rosalie_ _and her family_ in shock. David wrapped his arm around me and Shady and we walked to in the school. I took out my I-Pod and said " Schedules." The threw them at me and looked at our scheldues.

"Well Daniella,Daniel, and I have Algebra 1 together. Mitchy and Shady have Math together for first period. For second period Daniel you have that by yourself." He groaned. We all laughed and I continued. "Daniella and Mitchy you guys have Ap Reading and Me and Shady have World history.

"For third period Shady you have Art by yourself and Daniel and Mitch you guys have World History. Me and Daniella have Math. Then we have lunch after lunch all of us have Independent Study and Gym together." I sighed and we all split up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Guys." Mitch said. We all waved at him and we sat at the table in the back. Strangely Rosalie and her family got up from there table and made there way to us. Then I saw <em>him<em>. I stare at the little Pixie beside my Jaz. My heart broke. I got up and left. I could hear my family following and I ran off in the forest. "Bella what was that!" Mitch Said.

"Its him." I said weeping. They all knew my story and how I became a vampire. "Its Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

"What!" Daniella said moving to cradling me. "Its ok..Shh shh." She soothed me. For a stange reason I always looked up to her as if she was my mother. I cired in her shoulder. I cried for me, my family, Jasper, the Pixie, everyone. "Its dont you just go back. See if he remebers you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah. If he dont I knock it into him." Daniel flexed his muscles and I laughed a him.

"Thanks guys."

"Its ok your our sister." Shady said, Smiling. I smiled back and got up from the forest ground.

"Lets go." I said and we ran back to school into the Lunch room and we went to _our_ table and sat down. Rosalie's family looked at us and she got up and walked over to us. She smiled tenderly and walked over to us.

"Were sorry if we did something to hurt you guys." She smiled sadly. I laughed out loud.

"No i had something to take care of. Its okay. No harm done." She squealed and the buff dude got up and walked over to her which caused all of the to come over here.

"Hi im Emmett." The buff dude said. "This is Edward,A.K.A Eddy," The penny headed boy grwoled at the name, "This is Alice A.K.A the Pixie," She screeched, which cause the humans to look at us.

"Yo, turn the fuck around no ones talking to you." I shouted and they looked away.

Emmett laughed and said, "Nice. Any-whoo this is my Rosie-Poo." I laughed so did my family.

"Emmy," Rose whined and stomped her foot.

I laughed and her continued, "And this is Jasper A.K.A the Emo. He is the husband of the pixie. Eddie is single and I am happly married to Rosie." I stiffned at the word _husband. _They were married. What! How could he! That..That..isnt right.

_He's Married,_I thought to my family.

_Yeah_, Shady said sadly.

_That isnt right_, Daniella said mad.

_Thats fucked up_, Daniel said.

_Forreal_, Mitch said.

"Hi you guys my name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella." I said sadly. "This is my brother Daniel. This is his Mate and wife Shady. This dude right here," I motioned to Mitchy, " is my other brother Mitchy and his wife and mate Daniella." They all nodded and went back to talking to each other.

"Hey i didnt catch you last name." Shady said.

"Ohh were the Cullens. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hales." I snorted and pulled out my I-pod. I started to sing California King Bed. I sighed and grabbed Daniella's hand and we walked out the Lunch Room.

"He's married!" I screamed and kicked a tree.

"I'm sorry." She sounded sad.

"I can't be around them to know there happy and all lovey dovey with each other. its hurt to know that I havent seen himn in a century and he's married! How would I do that. Tell me Daniella!" I kicked a tree and it flew. I screamed and kicked another. "I can't," and i broke down. She held me as I sobbed and rocked me a murmmured sweet nothing in my hair. I drooped and she rocked me still. "Im sorry." I apolgized.

"Dont worry sweetie. If you guys were meant to be ya'll will be together in time." I knew she was right. Its her gift. She had wisdom. "Lets get back now ok." I nodded and we went back to the Lunch room and back to or family and the Cullens. They all looked at me.

"Do you have a staring problem." They shook their heads. "Ok leave me the hell alone."

"Didnt have to be a bitch about it." The Pixie sneered.

"Bitch you better not be talking to Bella." Shady shouted at her.

"Fuck you. I don't even know why you're sitting in our table in the first fucking place. If you fucking know what's good for you fucking leave me the shit alone. Got it bitch!" I exclaimed. I stood up.

"Who gives the fucking hell to shout at my wife!" Jasper shouted at me.

"Sit the fuck down Jasper." The penny headed boy shouted.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to sit down." Jasper said.

"You got to fucking kidding me." Mitch said and laughed as Daniel recorded this...Freaking weirdo...

Both of you shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone. I swaer to good I will kill you." I threw my keys to Daniella. "Dont fucking strach it. I'm going the fuck home." With that I got up and left.

"Bitch..." The pixie said under her breath. I growled and I started to shake really bad. My family stood up. Daniel carried me out the lunchroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Alice is a bitch...Well so is Bella...Haha<strong>


	3. Twinieth

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight...Do doesnt Santa Clause, Buffy, The cookie monster, and Spongbob...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie-Pov<strong>

That girl! How dare she call bella a bitch. Bella is nothing like a bitch. She is nice,sweet,smart, and broken from Jasper. Yes I said Jasper... she told me of her past. Of how her and Jasper and how they were Together. How she was his Belle. At first I didnt believe her and niether did Emmett but then she _showed_ us. Her gift is that she can touch you and show her past, well one of them anyway. Its amazing for me cause I can tell she loved and _still_ loves Jasper and it hurts her very much. I hate Alice so much it hurts. I have my reason_s_ and maybe someday I will voice them.

"Bella im soo sorry!" Emmett shouted. Seriously I love him but he shouts way too much. **(You gotta love Emmett!)**

"Its okay," Bella sighed and got up. Bella is too forgiving to people. I hate that about her and the thing is she knows it too. I sighed and Emmett though me and look and I shrugged and stood beside Bella.

"We have an hour till school lets get ready. Rose you can wear some of Shady's clothes. Ya'll are the same size possibly and Em you can where Daniel's yall are definatily the same size.."she trailed off and I almost laughed.

**Bella-Pov**

I laughed at my joke and Rose and I went up stairs. "How about we match today?" I asked her. She squealed and I had to laugh.

"Yeah. Skinnys!" I laughed. We both put on some blue skinnys and a pink tank top with a black cardigan. "We look hot!" She said.

"Now shoes," She said.

"Converses!" We exclaimed and laughed. She was like my twin. We slipped on some yellow converses and admired our selfes in the mirror and walked downstairs and went to my Ferrari. We sung the whole way and got out everyone's eyes were one us. Girls envied us and boys love us. That is how it was suppose to be.

"Rose! What are you doing with her? She's a home wreaker!" The Pixie said. I looked down at her and we shook our heads and laughed then Jasper walked over and looked at me.

"My Belle," He Whispered. I looked at him and scoffed. So much for remebering _after_ you shout and curse at me, "I'm sorry Belle. I didnt relieze you."

"Jasper! What are you doing. She's a...ugh! Come with me amiddiatly!" She screeched!

"So much for loving me Jasper," I shouted at him, ignoring the pixie, "Here you can have your stuff now. You know closure as the humans call it," I said using my southern twang. "Good luck Jasper," I undid the dog tags around my neck and took the ring off and walked away with Rosalie.

"Bella," He shouted.

"Jasper! I thought you lost your dog tags. Give them to me now!"

"Look here Pixie," I stopped to listen. Everyone else looked at him and I mean _everyone_ looked at them , " If you ever look, talk, or touch me agin I will snap your neck. This is all your damn fault!" He shouted at her. I snickered. It was very funny. Rose looked at me and laughed.

"No, Jazzy-poo you can't. I had the vision. You werent suposse to remember her!" She shouted hugging him. _Jazzy-poo_ seriously _Jazzy-poo_ can the girl get any crazier?

"Alice let go of me now!" With that he left to his classes. She looked , wait no, she glared at me and I just shrugged** (I wonder why...lol).** Me and Rose walked to our classes. I didnt even relize she was in the same classes as me. Mhh. Thats stange.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rose. Whats up with you?" Daniel said as we sat down to at our lunch table.<p>

"Nothing. Bored." She sat on Emmetts lap and I sat in the chair beside them. Then Mike, my staker, walked over with determination on his face.

"Bella would you go on a date with me?" He asked, then I heard a growl, wait no two. One from _Jasper_ and Edward.

I laughed and said, "Sorry Mike but im dating someone." That was a lie but you know I had to let him down easyly.

"Who?" Wow stalker much.

"Umm..." I said.

"She goes out with me." I heard Jasper say.

"Yeah right. Everyone knows you go out with the ugly short girl." He said. Then I heard a shriek and everyone laughed but Alice and Mike. "Do you plan on breaking someones ear drum!" he said to her. She huffed and left. "Now that shes gone. Why havent I seen you kiss him or he kiss you?" Stalker Alert.

"Stalker." I heard Rose mumbled which caused us vampires to laugh.

"Um..." Then Jasper kissed me. I felt a spark and I wrapped my arms around he neck and tugged on his hair as his tounge explored my mouth after he won our tounge fight..** (? i seriously feel uncomfortable with that stuff, even though it a kissing scene. :) ),** "Wow..." I gasped for un-nessary air.

"I know." Jasper said.

"Damn..." Emmett whispered.

"I get the point," Mike said getting up. He looked dazed.

"That was messed up." Edward said laughing.

"I know. Wheres that Pixie." Mitchy said.

"Who cares." Daniel said and we all laughed and talked about un-nessary stuff.

**Alice**

How dare she! She take my family, husband! She is going to die! I went to the airport and i was now on my to Voterra, Italy. Mhh she learn not to mess with me.

Once I got there I ran all the way to Volterra to the Volturi. She'll learn!

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review if you want to voice your option about my story... ~ MyChemicalReaction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know you want to know-<strong>

**Do you really want to know what happened to Rose why she doesn't like Alice.**

**Edward does NOT love Bella _that _way. Only as a little sister.**

**Will Mike get a date with anyone of the girls... **

**Mhhh...Question questions...Do you want answers?**

**And what is Alice doing in the Volterra.**


	4. She's Mental

**Disclaimer: I wish I could ,but I do not own Twilight nor would I ever.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

I laughed as Jasper chased me around the house. I was now at the Cullen residence.

It has been two months since me and Jasper have been together and since we have seen Alice. I wonder where she is to tell you the truth. She is creeping me out a bit. For some odd reason, I feel as if she is plotting something. So have the Cullens and Swans.

I stopped running and Jasper sensed my sadness and guilt. "Bella what's wrong?" I shook my head and sat down. "Something's wrong. One minute you're happy, the next you're all sad. What's that about darlin'?"

"I just...Jasper do you miss her?" He sighed and looked down. "It's okay if you still want her. I'm sorry. I just waltzed back into your life and you felt as if you were suppose to be with me."

"No Bella! It's just that I feel as if you don't want me. Like I'm not good enough I want someone to show me that I am good enough." He stroked my face gently, "And if leaving Alice was the right thing. I feel happier now that I'm with you. I said some awful things to her. But now that I'm with you I don't think of her anymore darlin'."

"Now that I think about it, she used me and I never made any of my own choices. She always did that. It was never Jasper and Alice. It was always Alice." He looked at me and kissed me.

"Soo what you saying is when I came back into you life and that I'm to make you happy and make you feel wanted?"

"I love you Jasper." I said.

"You just wanted me because I make you happy," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No..I meant...Well...Let me expl-" I cut him off with a deep kiss and whispered, "I love you."

"I know you do. I feel it. I love you too Bella." We laughed and walked back to the Cullen mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>In Volterra...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Caius-Pov<strong>

"I think you should kill her. She took my mate and it is vampire law not to!" The pixie screeched. Why is she here you ask? She wants me to kill my own daughter. She is mental if you ask me.

" I understand." Aro said, leading her on. I thought it was funny.

"Yeah we should so try and kill her," Felix said. Ohh that boy

"Well we should get going," Marcus said, getting up from his throne.

**Felix-Pov**

She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's 's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. She's Mental. Ohh I missed one...THE PIXIE'S MENTAL.

**Jane-Pov**

I get to see Belly. I missed her. I know the whole guard missed her. She's family.

**Aro-Pov**

I wonder if Bellais alright. I missed her dearly. Very much so. I get to see Carlisle again. And his family. I wonder...

**Bella-Pov**

The Voulturi! What are they doing here! Everyone growled but me and my family. I get to see them again…Yay! Wait is that Alice! Ugh that Pixie. "Hello Isabella." Daddy said.

"Daddy!" I said and gasped except the Voulturi and my family. I looked at them sheepishly. I kept it from them long enough I guess I should tell them now. "I guess you want to hear my story now?" They all nodded.

Emmett raised a eyebrow and placed his hand on his hips...In more ways than others he looked like an angry mother..I laughed and said, "Okay let's go inside." I turned and we sat on the sofa.

**Alice-Pov**

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Ohhh crap. How come I didn't see this. I growled as I saw Bella sit on my husband's lap. Everyone's head snapped to me. Oh snap. I shouldn't have done that. This isn't going to be good for me. I'm going to die. I love you Edward.

"Alice you're crazy." Edward stiffened.

"I am." I nodded and waited for my fate.

"Alice. I didn't see you there." Bella said. Whatever, she turned my family against me. She should die. Edward stiffened and looked at me.

"No she doesn't. She's my sister. You can go to hell. If anyone deserves to die it should be you." I gasped at Edwards words. He has never sweared before. Especially at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No you're not." Jasper said.

"It's okay. Anywho. Daddy why are you here?" Bella asked.

"Well Alice here said you took her mate?" Caius said. I stiffened and sobbed.

"I did no such thing." Bella said. "I didn't even try to do anything. She took the assumption I guess. It's not my fault." She shrugged and cuddled into Jasper. I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Bella. You're right." I looked down in shame. She didn't deserve this. I'm worthless.

"No you're not. You're anything but worthless." Edward said.

"Thanks Edward." I whispered. My life is going down the drain. I have nothing to live for...

**Bella-Pov**

Well I guess I should tell my story now. "Well, it started after Jasper left." Jasper stiffened and I hugged him, "when the military men told me Jasper was missing I lost it and ran out the house. Then Aro found me and knowing his power he touched me and he was intrigued by me knowing that I was immune to his power. He changed me and I lived with the Volturi for years.

"Then one night while hunting I heard a girl well, two girls screaming, Shady and Daniela, I ran to find them on the ground losing blood rather quickly. I changed them and when their change was complete I asked them what happened. They explained to me about them being attacked by some strange men and they were left to die. Many years later we traveled together till we met Daniel and Mitchy." We all laughed at our encounter.

"Well you see," Shady continued, "Daniel had his head stuck on finding out what we were," She motion to me and Daniel, "Till he dragged Mitchy along, they were best friends, and well we fell in love with them stalking us, and I mean seriously stalking us, peeping through window staking," Everyone started laughing, "We changed them and I guess life lead its way through."

"Bella ran into the Cullens and well I guess ya'll know the rest." Danielle said.

"Wait...Do you guys have powers?" Esme said, sweetly. She was just so motherly.

"Yes we do. I have the ability to block physical and mental attacks with a shield and it can expand around specific people," I started, "Daniela can cause you Mental pain, like Jane but stronger in a way. Mitchy well he is a tracker, way better than Demitri." Demitri growled at that.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Alice whispered. I curtly nodded in her direction. "Bella what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have involved the Voulturi. Please don't let them kill me." She pleaded.

"Is that all you want, me telling my family not to kill you? What gives you the right?" I shouted at her.

"No I just...I really am sorry Bella."

"Whatever Alice," I turned and we all contained our different conversations.

I couldn't help but think about it..Maybe she isn't all that bad I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Should Alice and Edward be together...And I know Bella is a little bitchy and seems to have anger issues but that is just so she can vent out her anger. Its better than beating someone to a pulp right. <strong>

**Anyway you'll see her pranky way and funniness more into the story..:)**

* * *

><p><strong>...REVIEW!REVIEW...<strong>


	5. Trying to be Something

**Jasper-Pov**

Bella and I have possibly overcome everything and we have moved on to life. Edward and Alice got together and their love is still together. I really didnt see that one coming actually, might I say awkward.

Your ex-wife and brother.. Well thats one for the hits right..Err yeah..

Everyone has everthing were they wanted to be. The only thing throwing us off in the whole situation was Alice and Bella. They hated each other. Ever wrong thing each other did wrong they would point it out the persons mistake and fight.

**Flash Back**

_"Who invited you." Bella sneered to Alice._

_"Jasper." **Well there nothing for me tonight, I thought.**_

_"Damn right," Edward laughed._

_"Is this true Jasper."Bella asked me. _

_Umm, think fast! Think Jasper.. Ummm- "Bella I didnt want her to be left out." I tried to play it out-nicely._

_"No going to work," Emmett whispered, laughing. He would know this happens to him 24/7-with Rose._

_"Well Jasper...your off for the week." She snapped and looked at Alice, "As for you I dont know why your here i cant even stand being in the same house as you and I sure hell am not shopping with you." Rosalie nodded so did Bella's family. They all didnt like Alice for some reason. "Lets go Jasper."_

_"Lets go Emmett." Rosalie Called and scoffed at Alice. __They use to be best friends but I dont know what went wrong in their relationship. _

_"Daniel!" Shady snapped. She looked pivved if you asked me._

_"Coming sweetheart." **Whipped, I thought**, and Edward laughed._

_"Mitchy! Why are you still standing there." Danielle snapped. Oh crap, I can feel the guiltyness on him. He is going to regret this or whatever he is going to say._

_"Im not going." Mitchy said. The girls looked at him and glared. He cowered back. Ohh snap he's going to get it, I thought. "Its not right." Danielle was shaking. __As i said..He is going to regret.._

_"Fine with me." She inspected her nails and we all walked off leaving Alice, Edward, and Mitchy just standing there. I actually felt bad.._

_"Don't," Bella said as we walking into Areopostal._

_**Ending-Flashback**_

"Im sorry Danielle." Mitchy begged for the ump-tenith time.

She sighed and looked down at him since he was one his knee and she said, "Don't do it again. I forgive you," and they went upstairs.

"Bella," I snatched her and we went upstairs lets just say we were busy that night if you catch my drift...**(***hahaha***)**

**Bella-Pov**

I walked down the hall and overheard Alice and Edward talking about me. "I just cant take it Edward. She being a bitch to me. I didnt do anything to her."

"Alice you may be my mate but what you did to her was wrong and you know it so dont act like your the victaim in this!" Edward exclaimed.

"You taking her side over mine! What happened to loving me. She takes everything away from me!" **Not really**,** I thought.**

"I do love you Alice. Im not on anyone's side in this." He paused and sighed, "Alice just let her get over it. Your not helping you know, by trying to do everything with the group, without her consent, might I add. They dont like you. Their her family not ours. As for Rose and Em. I dont know. Rosalie hates you even before Bella love her really closely more they love you to put it. Im sorry but I cant change that fact.

In fact you just egged the whole thing. Bella hasnt really done anything she may come off as a bitch but she isnt if you really knew her," **Aww Edward, I thought. " **Look at the good side Mitchy likes you." I almost laughed at that statment.

She started to sob and I started to acutally feel kinda bad for her to tell you the truth. I knocked on there door and waited for Edward or Alice to answer. "Yes?" Edward said, confused at the sight of me.

"I came to talk to Alice." I stated.

He sighed and nodded. "Ali, Bella wants to talk to you, love."

She got up and walked over to me. "Yes Bella." She sniffled and she looked up at me. I could see the venom in her eyes that would never fall. I immediatly bend down and hugged her and she cried on my shoulder that whole night. "Alice im so sorry for what I did. I shouldnt have blocked you out. We should have spoken about our problems to each other like responsble adults." She nodded not looking at me.

So i continued, "I know im not the most kind-ful person person, to you," I said under my breath even though I know she heard me, " but in truth I love my family and will do anything for them. Im kind-hearted, I love everthing about my life I have my family, Rose, Em, Jasper... Im happy and you tried to take all that, them, away from you and I just couldn't forgive you..at the moment. I didnt invite you to things because I needed the seperation from you and you barging into things wasnt really helping."

"Im sorry Bella. I admit that I shouldnt have brought the Volturi into this either. It was wrong and I was wrong. My plan backfired on me I guess. I know the way you interact with my family is amazing. Even I couldn't do that. The way Jasper looks at you, he practically glows at the **sight** of you," I laughed at that, "I couldn't do that and im very sorry."

"True the plan did kinda backfire on you ," We attempted to laugh, but we couldn't the air was rather awkward if ,I say do my self. "We should do something as..._sisters_." I said-trying to be nice.

"Yes let me get ready," and she smiled and I walked to me and Jasper's room.

I went to our closet and decided to wear and Hello Kitty

**Alice-Pov**

After complianing to Edward about Bella. She knocked on our door. I had a strange feeling she heard me, but if she did she did acknowledge it and I was grateful for had a heart to heart and everything she said was true and I do relieze my mistakes and I apoligized and She offered to go shopping as to do something fun and as sisters and I said yes.

I really hoped she would be nice to me now and I could actually do something. Sitting around the house with Esme isnt really fun. Its really annoying. All she does is knitt and read sappy love storied. Seriously she is a vampire for crying out loud. I shook my head and went to look for my outfit.

I decided to go with something normal and put on some Red Skinnny Jeans and a Black Floral Print Cross Back Cami, Alexandre Birman Suede, Leather and ostrich cutout sandals heels.**(~Outfit on Profile~)** I grabbed my Red front pleated clutch and went downstairs to Bella. "Hello Alice you ready." She smiled and I smiled back and nodded.

Rosalie glared at me so did everyone else but Mitchy and Jasper. Rosalie got up and hissed at me and went upstairs with Emmett. I seriously dont know whats her problem. I dont even think its Bella's doing. She ignored me before Bella came it just got worse since Bella came. I sighed I wanted my sister back.

I shrugged and looked at Bella and we walked out the door to her Lamborghini Murcielago.

* * *

><p><strong>Should we find out what Alice did to make Rosalie hate her sooo much?<strong>

**Do you think Bella should start showing her fun side?**

**Should Alice be forgiving?**

**Is Victoria in this story? If she is should she be a friend or a foe? **

**Main Q! Is James alive?**

* * *

><p><strong>Many Questions I will answer.. Just Review..hahaha<strong>

**~~~At the moment- MyChemicalReaction..Oh and did Alice and Bella's outfit look cute? I have Bella's outfit.**


	6. What Is Her Problem!

**Bella-Pov**

Alice and I drove in slience for the best part, "Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella?" She said.

"Why doesn't Rosalie like you?" She looked taken back than looked at me in a surpirsed expression. "You don't have to answer." I said quickly.

"No it's just that..I'm surprised, because ya'll are best friends... Im surprised that she didn't even tell you. I don't even know why she hate me, so much. Just one day she just didn't like me."

"Well, she is going to be mad at me when we get home. She dosen't like anyone that gets in contact with you." I said sadly.

She sighed, "You don't have to do this if this will ruin your realtionship with Rosalie." She said.

"No to hell with it. Rosalie doesn't charge me. If i want to hang out with you I can."

Alice smiled and squealed, "Thank you Bella." She hopped up and down and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed.

"It okay. We're at the mall now."

"Oh," She looked down and if she was human she could have blushed if she was. I laughed and we got out the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later...<strong>

Alice is a manic if she was shopping, "Gosh Alice, I may be a vampire, but seriously." i laughed as she ran in AreoPostal. She giggled and started picking up clothes.

"I know. Im told everytime I go shopping. I haven't really been shopping in a while. Ya know." I laughed as she pushed me in the dressing room.

I looked over the clothes she gave me and tried them on. The first outfit was a pair of black short with a purple shirt that had 'AREOPOSTAL' writen across. **(***~On Profile~***)** I tried it on it and it fitted my curves perfectly. "If it doesn't fit. I can try something else." She shouted from the other side of the door.

"No they fit perfectly." I stepped outside and she whistled.

"That is hot." She winked and I laughed at her and she started too. "Okay. Try the other ones on."

I nodded and went inside the dress from and tried on the second outfit. It was similar to the first on, but the short was blue and white with rips. The shirt was pink and black with 'AREO' written across. "The second outfit fits perfectly." **(***~Outfit On Profile ~***)**

I walked outside and I spun around. "Cutiee! I love outfit number three. Im going to get one in brown so try it on." I nodded.

I walked inside the dressong room again and this time tried on a Red Short Dungarees and a white tank-top underneith. "This is hot Alice."

"Ep! It is." She screamed as I walked out. "I am so getting that outfit in brown ," and she ran off and I went to put on the last outfit of the day.

By the time I was finished with the last out fit we payed, well _she_ payed, much to my sadness. I really hate when people buy things for me. But she insisted.

We put the bags in the car and I drove home. When we pulled up we went inside. "Jasper! Edward!" We shouted together and laughed.

"Hey love," Edward said as he kissed Alice. Awe that sweet.

"Hey babe." Jasper said and walked past me.

"Why can't you be like Edward so sweet and nice."

"Hey I kiss you and call you love at times." He said and went to watch tv with Emmett.

"Ugh!" I shouted. "You know what! Get the bags out car this instant!" I threw the keys at his head and he pouted and trugged out the house to my car. "Idiot."

"I heard that!" He yelled.

"You were meant to!" I shouted.

"Whipped," Emmett said and everyone laughed, except Rosalie.

_Whats up her panties, I thought. _Edward laughed and I looked at him._ Oh my shield is down. _He nodded.

"Jasper is so whipped, " Daniel said to Mitchy and Emmett.

"I know." Emett boomed.

"I am not whipped." Jasper said. The three laughed and Jasper sulked into the couch.

"Aww my baby." I pinced his cheeks and he pouted more as the three of them cried with laughter.

"Aww my baby," Mitch said as he faked to cry.

"Shut Up Mitchy. Its better than _'Please forgive me baby'_ and_ 'Please Shady. Im sooooo sorry'_." Shady said, in a very Mitchy voice. Everyone laughed , even Carlise and Esme, well execpt Rosalie, who glared at the ceiling.

"Okay boys stop." Esme said, she snickered.

Jasper and Mitchy Pouted, "And bye the way Shady. I do not sound that way."

"Yes you do." Me and Danielle shouted. Everyone laughed and I mean everyone, except Rosalie, she got up and slammed her room door. Everyone looked over to the way she went.

"Um, Awkward," I said. Everyone nodded.

"What the hells her problem?" Daniel said to Emmett.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Rosalie opened the door ," You wanna what wrong with me ,well then, let me tell you what's wrong with me." She walked over to...

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh a cliffy. Hahaha, Can you only guess why Rosalie hates Alice...In the next chapter you will know.<strong>

**And you can only guess who Rsoalie stoood in front of?**

**Ohh and pictures of the Swan family (Daniel, Danielle, Shady, Mitchy and Bella) on my profile...**


	7. I Trusted You!

**Bella-Pov**

She walked over to Alice and said, "You think you can do shit and no-one will know. Don't know. Well you fucking messed with the wrong blond chick bitch."

"What are you going on about Rose?" I asked.

"Don't you see what she is doing to us Bells," She motioned betweeen us.

"Ummm...Rose I love you but..Um...Er..I dont.."

"Ewwe Bella I know you not Lesbian. You not my type and im not lesbo."

"Pheww. For a second...Wait a minute, What do you mean I'm not you type."

"Ugh women hurry up. There is a game on like...Right now." Carlise said and I looked at him.

" Yeah seriously. We missed two mintues of it." Mitchy said.

"You both shut up. No-one but you boys care about some stupid game."Danielle said and the boys sulked.

"Anyway," Rose glared at Carlise and then Mitchy, "Can't you see! Alice leave when her phone rings. She's never around on the weekends, and then when she is her she is distant.

"And when we are to go hunting she stays here and when we come back the house is so fucking spotless you can fucking see shit backwards." **(***~hahahahaha~***)**

"Where are you ging with this Rosalie." Alice said, timidly.

"Alice whats with you voice." I asked.

"Why are you trying to hide you emotions." Jasper whispered.

" And your thoughts, love?" Edward said sinking to the ground and moving away from her."

"You weren't suppose to find out this way." She hissed at us.

"What the hell Alice I trusted you. What happened to fucking trying to be fucking sisters."

"Yeah man. Even I was trusting you man," Daniel said.

"Well, What did she do exactly." Mitchy said. That was exactly the most SMARTEST thing that came out his mouth in decades.

Exactly what did Alice do?, I asked myself. "

"Alice what did you do exactly," Esme said and we all nodded in agreement.

We snapped our heads to her and the air was tense.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short but atleast I updated!<strong>

**I'm experiancing some writers block so bear with me.**


	8. That Ugh Bad Word

**Disclaimer:**

**me: I don't own twilight, but I own Jasper.**

**Bella: No you don't I do!**

**Me: Oh shut up I could kill you in this chapter.**

**Jasper: Girls, girls, no need to fight over me. I know im awesomly sexy , but seriously. *mumbles about bringing hot***

**Me: Well we have surprise guest in this chapter.!**

**Bella: Yeah this isn't about that so admit it.**

**Me:*Mumbles bitch***

**Bella: I heard that.**

**ME: You were meant to. Anyway. I dont own Twilight or Jasper. Just there behavior.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey please review...Continuing! Hey and read my other story if you did know about it..<strong>

**:)**

**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

I waited. "Well..." Mitchy said,unpationatly...

"Alright!" She hissed. "You weren't suppose to know."

"Alice..." I whimpered and Jasper held me. I trusted her with my lfe. With everything. Even if we just went shopping today. I felt a bond.

"You slut. Did you seriously think that I would leave it alone! Edward is a cover plan," Edward whimpered. I looked at him and went over to hug my older brother. "See you are a slut. Jasper how can you look at her. Look how she is all over him."

"Alice she is radiatin brotherly love. The same love she felt for you this morning, but it was siterly." Jasper growled.

"She a slut, hore, everything in the dame dictonary," She screamed and Edward held me and I cuddled into his side. I need him right now. I felt safe and secure. He was my older brother. "Look at her."

"Alice stop and get out. You are not welcomed her anymore." Esme growled.

"Esme! You should be kicking her out. You need me. I am your daughter."

"Leave Alice." Carlise hissed. "And Bella is our daughter." I could almost feel the pride raditate off of him.

"You will regret this. Oh you just wait. All of you," And with that she left and I sobbed.

"This is all my fault. I should go." I got up and Jasper grabbed me.

"Bella I lost you for over a hundred year. You are not leaving me. Now get your ass on that sofa right this fucking instent." I nodded and walked to the sofa.

_Damn that was hot. I love this agressive side of him...The Major, I thought_.

Edward coughed and smirked. Shield down, now its up.

"Alright. We need to make a plan."Danielle said.

"What do you mean." Carlise said.

"Did you see the look in her eyes. She is going to try to get revenge and right now we can't be unprepared. We need to have caution." Jasper, wait no, The Major said.

" Major." Mitch said and bowed. Wow and they all did that. Ohh I guess i suppose to do that. Well not happening in this fucking lifetime. I scoffed and relexed in the sofa.

Jasper~wait no~ Major snapped his head in my direction and I srinked back. Opps. I tucked my head. "Isabella." Jasper purred as he cupped my face.

"Ma-ma-ma-jorrr.." I said. I was scared shitless.

"Tsk, Tsk, Isabella." He said.

"Immm-Imm-so-ooryy." I shivered at the coolness of his breath.

"It's okay dear. I won't bite." He purred in my ear. I shivered. "Don't be scared. It's okay." He caresed my face and pulled away. I have to admit. I was scared shit-less, and soo was everyone in this room.

Criket, Criket... The silence was defeaning. "Umm, what should we do major." Daniel squeaked. Fucking Squeaked.

" Well Daniel. I was thinking we could just kill her. Don't you think?" He tilted his head. This is scary. I was about ready to shit my fucking pants.

"Y-y-yes Major."

"Good. I also think that..." And the door busted open.

"What the hell." I screamed as behine the doors revieled. A blond man..he looked about Jasper hieght and he was rugged, proably a nomad. Beside him was red-head. She was short to about _Alice's _size. She looked at me and winked. What the Hell is going on here?

"Well in ways anyway," the blond said finshing whatever conversation he washaving with ,who i prusume, his mate. "Sup, Major." He clapped Jasper on the back while the rest of us loook dumb-founded. What was going on?

You barg into someone home and you converse with them. What the fuck! "What the fuck." I shouted, "You just don't fucking barge into someone house and converse woth them. Now i fucking fix that damn door you fucking broke. Off." I shouted. Who the fuck did they think they were. No-one knows them , execpt Major.

And to make it helling worse they busted donw the fucking door like hey own the damn place. Fuckers.

"Well, Major she has spunk." The Red-Head said

"Fucking lost his fucking marbles." I mumbled.

"Isabella this is Peter and Charlotte."

**Peter-Pov**

_Fuckers._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy!<strong>

**Well it seems Major a have a little spunk, and look he called in 'reinforcements'. I never did like Alice anyway. Mhh.**

**Nice entrance Pete. This story is going to get more funnier with every drop of Peter, cause he know shit...hahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Im Begging! Just tell me how you feel. Tips i'll use them. Just please! That goes for my other story too! Soo Review~<strong>


	9. My Weird Family's

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twlight, but I do own Alex...**

**And please review! Thank you now and Read the A/N on the bottom. Thanks.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

"Well quiet frankly Jasper, I don't give a rats behind really. Now you two fix the dang door!" I shouted.

"Yes ma'am." The man, Peter, walked over to the door and started to work on it.

_Smart man, I thought , Mhh he better fix it right. I remember when Emmett broke that door too. Please don't tell me there is another Emmet and Mitchy in the house. _I sighed. This is going to be hell.

When he was done he walked over to the sofa with his mate, Charlotte, in his lap. "Now Major. We came because Char had a vision of roughly six hundred newborns attacking you."

"Yes, I was right." Danielle said. She fist pumped and looked around. She looked down if she could blush she would have.

_Awkkwarrdd, I thought._

"Okaaaaayyyy then. Can we watch the game now." Mitchy said.

"No!" All the girl shouted, even Char.

"Ugh." The boys groaned.

"Serves you right," Rosalie mumbled.

"Well anyway. Major we came to help since I know shit. I knew you were going to call us anyway." Peter shrugged and put his feet on the table.

"Umm this isn't your house, so put your feet down from the table," Shady said. Esme got up and pushed his feet down.

"Thank you," and she sat down in Carlise's lap.

"What ya'll gangin' up on poor Pete now." He asked and the girls nodded. He huffed and sat there pouting. " Well fine then." He said in a country accent.

That was ht, I thought.

"Wll Bells. If you think country accents are hot then ask Jasper to talk it more often." Edward smirked and I growled. Peter smirked.

_More Awkward_, I thought.

"Well any-who, we need to contact some of our friends and familys." Daniel said and took his cell out and stood outside.

"I'll get my phone-book." Carlise said and dissappered in his office.

" I'll call the Voturi." Peter got some water, even though he's a vampire, and dramatically spitted it out, everywhere.

"The Voturi?" He asked, shocked.

"Umm first clean up the water of the table." Esme said.

"And yes I do know them. There my family." I said.

He gasped. "You the almighty Princess? Caius's daughter?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes...Yes I am." I said and got up to my cell phone, right as it rung.

"Hey Bells." Jane said though the phone.

"Hey Jane. You already know?" I asked, they already had a seer. Jane's mate, Alex. My best friend third to Jane herself and Rose.

"Yeah Alex told us. We are on our way- Lix shut the fuck up and stop messing with the tree." She shouted at , who i'm guessing, is Felix. I shook my head. That boy needs help. "Anyway... We'll be there in an hour..or two. Depending on Felix and Demitri."

"Okay. Who's all coming?"

"Me, Alex, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, Alec, and Caius, he wanted to see his daughter." I could almost hear her eyeroll.

"Hey let me talk to Bells," Daddy said. The phone shifted. "Hey baby. You okay. Is that texan doing anything. If he di-"

"Dad! I'm okay! Calm down. Gosh."

"Okay. I was just making sure. So tell me what going on?"

" Well that pixie. She umm, went crazy and if it wasnt for Rosalie we wouldn't have know what was going on. We didn't even suspect anything, but i'll tell you the full story when you come."

"I knew ya'll should have killed that _thing_." Alex hissed in the background.

"We'll be there. Felix thinks it funny to mess with the bears im hibernation- Felix not right there! Demmmitri!" and the phone up.

Everyone laughed as I finished the call. "Those are some funny people," Char gasped out.

"Hardy har har. I know my family's is weird. The both are." I heard four 'hey's'.

"Who's Alex?" Carlise asked. "When I was there I didn't know anyone named Alex."

"Actually he is Jane's mate. He is very protective of the one's he love, note the name, and veryyy good looking to."

Jasper came behind me and circled my wasit, "Should I be jealous?" He asked and laughed.

I turned and said, "Yes..Yes you should." I winked and sat down on his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have Alex and I would love for you to Review any thing you want to know I will answer just ask me on review! :)<strong>

**And Alex's name mean "Defender Of People".**

* * *

><p><strong>Now you wondering whats Alice is going to do, but I have some ideas from<strong>..**mls8720..herself ..Thank you..and I would love for you to Review! PLEASE! I need some insperation! **

**Remember just to ask questions and i'll answer them. The same goes with The Swans and The Ugly Ducklings! My other story! And i'm a BETA! So I can help Beta any story you have... So don't be afraid to ask... ~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Review!Review~~~~~~~Review########Review%%%%%%Review********Review!<strong>


	10. Fluff

Bella-Pov

"Boaw-Chika boawwow," Peter sang. Ugh this is annoying. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeeaaaah!" He screeched.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Emmett screeched. He was rolling on the floor covering his ear.

"Boaw-" Emmett jumpe don him and yet that started with the family fight.

Char jumped on Em's back. Which lead to Rose jumping in and then with me being stupid enough to jump inside the middle to try to calm them down. Char slapped me on an accident and I pushed her. Peter growled at me. Jasper and Edward jumped on him. Then Esme, oh poor little Esme, got into the cat fight.

Before anyone else could even jump in ,the door brusted open... again. "Get 'em girl." I heard that annoying familiar voice...Demi!

"Demi!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey baby Bells."

Then I felt a pair of hands snatched me out of his. Jasper. Hahaha. "Hey baby girl." I heard my daddy say.

"Daddy!" I ran into him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you." I said into his neck.

"I missed you too baby." He kissed my forhead and looked at me. "So how life treating yha?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Eh, sameish sameish. So how bout ya'll tell me how this Pixie chick hurting mha daughter?" He asked casually and sat on the couch with me cuddled into him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awe, Fluff moment with daddy and daughter!<strong>_


	11. I'm gone

I ran through all that happened with Alice. At the end me and Jasper couldn't keep ur eyes away from each other. I sniffled and even thought I knew that vampires couldnt cry. I really wish could and Jasper could know i felt that way also. I smiled even though my eyes watered. Jane walked over and hugged me. "Awe Bellsie." She smiled down at me.

"'s okay." I said guietly.

"Bells." shrugged awy from my dad and ran to my room. I swiftly slammed the door and slid down.

I wepted and heard the bangs on the door. "Bella! Please baby, open the door. For me?"

I just kept crying for wha seemed like days, weeks, months I dont know. I could just be me, but Jasper stayed the whole time. Never inching, beathing, or moving. He kept stationed wit his back against the door.

I wiped my non-exsistent tears and stood up. I looked at the door and backed away to the Window. "I'm sorry Jasper," and I leaped with hope that I find Alice.

I was gonna finish her myself.

**Jasper-pov**

Well since she's not moving. I'll jus stay here. Get comfy and lean ack. I shifted against the door cuz you know how girls are. Once he waterworkd start they never stop. I leaned back and said " Bella?" She didn't answer. Oh well. I bet you i'll keep my ass planted right here until she unopen the door.

I stayed like for a week. Never shifting until I got sick of it and apparently everyone else. Cauis banged on the door, "Bells Sweety, i know you upset, but plese talk to us. Its okay babes."

We waited and herd no movement from her. I jus growled and knocke the door down. She was just now being childish. We looked around and gasped. She wasnt in here. The windown was open and ther was scent for days. "Good fucking job blond. Theres no fucking scent and your goddamn mate isnt here dumbass." I growled at the man named Felix.

I pounched and we started to fight. Until I felt two hands grabbed me from behind away from him. "Jasper, calm down. Bella wouldnt want you to kill him. STOP!" Esme shouted.

I got off of him and sli to the ground. " can't- I cant- jujust lose her Ma." Sobbed as she held me. "I'mm sorry." I whispered to Felix.

"Its okay dude. I understand." He whispered back trying to catch his breath.


End file.
